


A House of Love

by badpatient



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badpatient/pseuds/badpatient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt on <a href="http://yon-lougawou.livejournal.com/17550.html">I Am the Plot, Babe</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A House of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on [I Am the Plot, Babe](http://yon-lougawou.livejournal.com/17550.html).

Nora hated that house. She’d had so many dreams: fame and wealth were just stepping-stones to she really wanted, which was adoration, was love. The house reminded her of how little love she was receiving. Love was what had built it, and love was in every inch of the house, but in the end it was just a pathetic tribute to better times, when Charles had cared about her and given her what she needed, what she deserved. She felt as if the walls were jeering at her.

Once, someone accused her of being devoid of love. An empty husk of a woman, they called her, living for nothing. (She couldn’t recall who it was, thinking about it a few years later; maybe some poor girl who envied her, or maybe it was Nora’s mother.) She shrugged it off easily; a lie can never be a real insult. Her whole life was about love. Nora loved the men who looked at her with appreciation, the women who looked at her with burning envy, the journalists who crafted detailed descriptions of what she wore to high-profile receptions; and she loved her husband. That is, until he turned away from her and began spending all his time in his laboratory, not caring that he wasn’t giving his wife the affection and admiration and lifestyle she needed. At least he was decent enough to give her Thaddeus and the house, the marvellous house where her son was born, and where he would later return from death.

Yes, she loved that house. Being constantly reminded of better days was painful, but having no reminder would have been so much worse. Even long after her time will have passed, Nora thought, the house will be known as a monument to the radiant Nora Montgomery, who loved everyone and was universally loved in return. In the meantime, while she was receiving no love from Charles, who had all but forgotten about her, from her infant child, whom she adored but had no idea how to care for, from the elite, who acted like she’d never been one of them — in the meantime, she would pour all of her love into the house, ensure that her memory will live through it. It was all she could do in those difficult times, and good things were bound to come soon.


End file.
